What Was That?
by COTT FAN
Summary: So what was going through Kat's mind as she went through the The Up and At'em Machine? There are two parts to this story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wrote this story completely for fun. I thought it would be fun to write about what Kat was thinking while she was going through the up and 'atem machine.

I hope you like the story!

My legs were starting to get tired, and I was starting to get low on breath as I followed Casper down the hallway, towards the lazarus I had just helped him to remember his old life by setting up his old train set, among other things. And now I was wearing his Mother's wedding dress, which was slightly heavier than I expected, of course it didn't help that I still had my clothes on underneath it. Taking in a big breath I knew that soon I wouldn't be able to run anymore, I was already overheating.

"Don't you know a shortcut?" I asked.

"You got it!" Casper said grabbing my arm, and turning me, leading me in the direction of a wall, my eyes widened, Casper knew I couldn't run through walls, he had just tried it not five minutes ago, but he kept pulling me closer and closer to the wall, I knew I had to say something.

"Casper, no!" I cried, "Wall human?" It came out more like a question, "stop!" I cried just as the wall turned, allowing me to run through it. However what I wasn't intending on was the balcony overlooking the library being right there. I quickly caught the handrail before I could go over it. My hair went in front of me as my head flew forward.

" _That was too close."_ I thought to myself as I pushed my hair back and took a deep breath, as my heart beat out of my chest, from a mixture of tiredness and fear from almost flying over the balcony.

"Hey!" Casper called, "over here!"

I turned to face him confused when I saw him beside an old red chair; he waved at me to come to him, which I did.

"Go ahead sit down." He encouraged.

I sat down but I was confused, I thought that Casper was taking me to the Lazarus; I had asked him if he had known a shortcut, I doubted that this chair was somehow a shortcut.

Never the less I sat down, I trusted Casper and had no reason not to, after I sat down I was pleasantly surprised to find that the chair was quite comfortable for being so old. Casper floated over to the tiffany light right beside the chair.

"I would hold on." Casper said.

My heart started beating fast again, why would I have to hold on? Chairs couldn't move. "Why?" I finally asked, Casper raised an eyebrow smirking at me. I wanted to get up off the chair and go the long way but before I could move the chair started going backwards.

I gasped and gripped onto the armrests as the chair moved quickly backwards, all of a sudden it came to a quick stop.

" _Ouch!"_ I thought as I wasn't expecting it to stop that fast,the chair then started making a funny whirring noise just before it started spinning me around quickly.

" _What is going on?"_ I asked myself after it stopped spinning facing the staircase, for a brief second I thought that Casper had been pulling my leg and he had been controlling the chair without me realizing, but that thought quickly left my mind when the first stair went flat, followed by several more and it wasn't long before the stairs had become a ramp, _"I don't want to go down there!"_ I thought to myself, but I didn't have an option as to my horror the chair started going down the ramp.

I gripped onto the armrests even tighter, if that was even possible, so that I wouldn't fall out of the chair, the ramp was kind of steep.

In that instance I wished that I had never asked Casper if he knew a shortcut, since right now I was all alone, Casper was somewhere, I had no idea where he had went.

"Casper!" I cried in hopes that he would show back up, but had no luck.

As I came to the end of the ramp to my horror the floor opened revealing a trap door, I didn't want to go into it, but there was also nowhere for me to go, I couldn't get off, as I was going too fast.

" _I don't want to go in there!"_ I thought to myself before screaming as the chair brought me down into it.

As I entered the trap door I was somewhat grateful that the floor went back to being flat, at least now I didn't have to worry about falling out of the chair, what I did have to worry about however is where I was going. From behind me I could hear the trapdoor shut and by the sounds of it lock.

" _I wonder where I'm going?"_ I thought to myself, just as the tunnel that I was in got scary, from out of nowhere the lights started flickering, wind started blowing, and creepy laughter seemed to be coming from all around me. I tried my best to look around and see what was happening but the lights flickering the way they were made that impossible. I was scared now, I wasn't sure what to expect, why had Casper sent me down here? My Father didn't know where I was if something happened that I got stuck would Casper come back and save me? I tried to push that thought out of my head, Casper wouldn't hurt me.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity there was one more gust of wind and then the lights stopped flickering and the eerie laughter disappeared. I sighed in relief glad that that was over. Now that there was somewhat better lighting I could see that I was in a tunnel, I looked behind me but couldn't see anything, the lights weren't even flickering anymore.

" _How strange…"_ I thought as I continued to look behind me.

When I turned back around to my surprise a bell started ringing, and I could hear electricity running, from where though I wasn't sure, some lights also began flashing, and the tunnel got even lighter. As the chair brought me into the better lit part of the tunnel I looked around at all the cool lights, and the way the electricity was behaving, Casper's Father must have invented this, for what though I wasn't sure, why would he have his inventions in a tunnel like this, where no one could see them?

I turned my head back and as I did I heard a strange sound, it was almost like a motor, and then something caught my eye coming from the ceiling. Just then three large what looked to be powder puffs fell in front of my face, there was one on my right, one directly in front of me and one on the left.

" _What the?"_ I thought to myself as I leaned my body back into the chair, I wasn't sure what was going on but I didn't really want these things touching my face. However it didn't look like I had much of a say in the matter as the chair kept moving, and I had nowhere to go. I quickly shut my eyes and held my breath just as the powder puffs started powdering my face, along with my hair since they were so large. The middle one never left my face, it just kept powdering. The other two kept leaving my face and then would keep hitting it. Which didn't feel too good, they weren't the softest brushes ever. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they left my face and went back up to the ceiling, I could feel one of the brushes bringing a piece of my hair with it, but it let it go.

" _What was that?"_ I thought confused, before deciding that it was probably just a onetime thing.

The chair kept moving, bringing me deeper into the tunnel and then a toothbrush moved out from the wall, when it got close to my mouth it started moving. I didn't really want this toothbrush in my mouth, who knows how long the toothpaste had been on it, and who knows how many people had used it before me.

" _Not again…"_ I thought I didn't really want my teeth brushed; I had just brushed them that morning. But once again the chair brought me closer and closer to the toothbrush. I kept my lips closed as the toothbrush touched them, which immediately made it start moving; I quickly closed my mouth tighter as the toothbrush had enough force that it almost forced my mouth open. I also shut my eyes so that no toothpaste would go into my eyes. The toothbrush bristles were quite hard; they hurt my lips and under my nose as it kept going over the same spot several times. I couldn't even imagine having those hard bristles brushing my teeth, I felt like they would cause anyone's gums to start bleeding. After the toothbrush finally moved away from me, I waited for a few seconds before opening my eyes, and taking a breath just to make sure it wasn't going to come back. As soon as I was sure that the toothbrush was gone I took a breath and breathed in the peppermint toothpaste it burned my nose a little bit. As the chair moved further away I scowled at the toothbrush. That was a million times worse than the powder puffs had been, and now I had toothpaste all over the dress, and my mouth. I hoped that I would get a chance to wash it off at some point.

The chair moved a little bit farther when to my horror something began spraying out of two pipes, it took me a second to realize that it was shaving cream. My eyes widened and I leaned way back in the chair, trying to avoid the blasts of shaving cream, there was a lot of it coming out, and the chair was bringing me closer and closer to it.

" _I'm a girl!"_ I thought to myself, _"I don't need to shave my face!"_ But of course that didn't matter, whatever Casper's Father's invention was, which it looked like was a machine for getting ready, it was going to take me through all the steps, whether I wanted to or not.

I came dangerously close to the shaving cream, I tried to lean farther back into the chair, but I was as far back as I could go, I braced myself for getting the shaving cream all over my face, when to my relief it stopped blasting. I breathed a sigh of relief, but that didn't last long as something else immediately caught my eye, I had been so consumed by paying attention to the shaving cream that I hadn't noticed the razor blades come down from the ceiling. They began moving up and down, and they looked sharp.

" _Oh my God!"_ I thought to myself as the chair brought me closer and closer to them, I knew that if they touched my face then they would cut my face, and tonight was the Halloween party, I really didn't need cuts all over my face. I began trying to think of a way to avoid them, so when I got close enough to them instead of leaning my body back this time, I crouched down in the chair hoping that I was low enough that they wouldn't be able to reach me. I got closer and closer to the razors, I held my breath and then to my relief they went back up to the ceiling. I stared up at them making sure that they weren't going to come back down

" _Thank goodness…"_ I thought to myself, out of the powder puffs, and the teeth brushing the razors had been the worst. I began to wonder how in the world Casper's Father could possibly want to shave the way he had designed it; even with the amount of shaving cream that had come out I couldn't imagine that it would stop him from getting cut.

I began seriously hoping that the razors was the last thing that was going to happen to me, and that I would be going to meet up with Casper soon. I was scared about what else his Father had decided to conjure up in this crazy invention of his. I began to think about what else could possibly happen to me, but I didn't have to wonder for very long since water began spraying from two pipes in front of me, it sprayed almost the same way as a hose might, and the pressure looked to be pretty strong. I didn't really want to go through the water; I didn't want to ruin Casper's Mother's wedding dress.

" _Oh no!"_ I thought to myself but the chair kept moving, bringing me closer and closer to the water. Just before I was about to get sprayed by the water I closed my eyes so that the water wouldn't go into them, and I raised my hands up to try and hopefully stop myself from getting soaked. I gasped as the water touched my skin, it was chillier then I expected it to be, and raising my hands up didn't help at all the water pressure was too strong, and it got me soaked.

" _Great… just great…"_ I thought to myself as I lowered my hands. I was soaking wet and all I wanted to do right now was get dried off, I decided that now since my sleeve was wet anyways it would be a good time to wipe the toothpaste off my mouth, since I was getting tired of breathing in the mint. I then began to wonder if shampoo was about to come spraying down on me, to be honest nothing would surprise me anymore.

However instead of shampoo to my somewhat relief a powerful dryer started roaring, and blowing out superhot air. It blew my hair backwards, but the wind gust was strong enough that it caused my head to go backwards, I leaned the rest of my body backwards as well just to make myself more comfortable. I closed my eyes since the heat was a little too intense for them; it was one large dryer, and two smaller ones that were drying me off. While it felt good to be dry again the heat was burning my skin a little bit.

Finally though it shut off and when I touched my hair I wasn't surprised to feel that it was hot to the touch, and I knew that my hair would be in serious need of a good brushing, after all it had been blown in pretty much all different directions thanks to the heater, and I was sure that it was probably a bit of a mess now.

A hair comb then emerged from the left, and then the right and then finally from the ceiling.

" _Are these things seriously going to comb my hair?"_ I thought nervously to myself as the hair combs got closer and closer to me, the chair was still moving, so I knew that they probably wouldn't give me the brush that my hair desperately needed right now. I looked up at the top one bringing my attention back to the other two. Just before they were about to comb through my hair I realized how close they were to my eyes.

" _Oh crap!"_ I thought before I quickly squeezed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't get poked in the eye, after everything that had just happened to me that would be the icing on the cake. The left comb went through my hair no problems what so ever. However since a majority of my hair was on the right side when the comb raked through my hair it found a tangle.

" _Ouch!_ I thought to myself, realizing only now that the right side got a way better brushing then my left side. I began to wish that I had evened out of hair a little bit after the blow dryer, but at the time I hadn't thought of doing that. After all I wasn't sure what the combs were even going to do. The top comb ran slowly over the top of my head, taking the longest out of all three of them, once it reached the back of my head it went back up to the ceiling.

" _Please let me be done soon…"_ I thought to myself as I turned my head to look at the comb to my right; it was staying put like I figured that it would. Just then something else came down from the ceiling catching my eye.

" _What now?"_ I thought as I looked up and then down at the metal arms, the chair got closer to them, and I realized that they were holding a bowtie. As the chair got close enough the metal arms put the bowtie around my neck, and then released it, I gasped as it was placed somewhat tightly around my neck.

Finally I saw light at the end of the tunnel, the chair brought me out, and I squinted and blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light. I held onto the armrests as I was brought down a bit of a slope, I realized as I looked around that I was where Casper was going to bring me. I really wished that I had of just actually taken the long way since having to go through what I just went through wasn't worth it.

When the chair stopped Casper flew over, and sat on the table, for a few moments neither one of us spoke.

"Well?" He finally asked.

"What was that?" I asked.

Casper grinned, "The Up and At'em Machine," he said proudly, "my Father was a great inventor, but he had a little trouble getting going in the morning."

"Didn't he ever hear of caffeine?" I asked sarcastically before taking off my bowtie and examining it, it was pretty ugly, but it wasn't meant for me. I Hoped I would never have to go through the machine again.

That's the end for this one! I hope you liked it, I'm sorry that it wasn't perfect!

Please read and review.

I don't own Casper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This story is kind of the same as my first one with one major difference.

The sound of Electricity started sounding, and lights began flashing, I looked around intrigued, turning around just as something came flying down from the ceiling, landing directly in front of my face. I gasped and leaned my body back as far as I could; I discovered that they appeared to be over sized powder puffs. I didn't want them to touch my face but the chair brought me closer to them, I closed my eyes and held my breath just before they started powdering my face, which seemed to go on forever, even though it was probably only a few seconds.

" _That was strange…"_ I thought after the powder puffs had left my face.

A toothbrush moved out from the wall, it moved closer and closer to me, I had already brushed my teeth today and I wasn't sure how old this toothpaste was. The toothbrush started moving up and down just before it touched my mouth so I quickly shut my mouth as tightly as I could, held my breath and closed my eyes so that no toothpaste would go in my eyes. After the toothbrush moved away from me I took a breath breathing in the minty toothpaste, which burned my nose.

" _That was annoying…"_ I thought to myself as I glared at the toothbrush, the mint toothpaste was burning the skin under my nose as well; hopefully I would get a chance to wash it off me at some point.

The chair kept moving bringing me to two odd looking pipes, and to my horror something started spraying out of them, it took me a moment to realize that it was shaving cream, and I had nowhere to go I was too close to the pipes. I closed my eyes and once again held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, just before I felt the shaving cream being applied onto my face. It was cold and it felt like a whole lot was being put onto my face. Finally though it stopped, and now I was sure that I had shaving cream caked on my face, and probably on my dress too, but I didn't look down to see, since something shiny caught my eye. My eyes started bulging out of my head as a pair of razors landed almost directly in front of me and started moving up and down, once again I was far too close to them to get away from them. I was afraid that if I moved now then I would get cut worse. My eyes widened in fear as I realized that I was about to have my face shaven for the first time ever.

" _Oh my God!"_ I thought as I closed my eyes, not really wanting to see the razors on my face. A second later I felt the razors touch my face, they were quite sharp, they did around the chin area going over it several times. When I got closer it moved up to my upper chin, and doing around my lip area.

" _Ouch!"_ I thought as I felt what was surely a cut, I didn't have any hair for these razors to shave, so since they were going over the same spot time and time again, the shaving cream had begun to disappear, leaving my bare skin exposed. I began to wonder how many cuts I was going to have after this experience.

Finally after what felt like forever the razors left my face, I opened my eyes and looked up to the ceiling making sure that for whatever reason they weren't going to be coming back down. To my relief they stayed on the ceiling as the chair brought me further away from them, I touched my face and saw that there was a little bit of blood on my fingers.

" _Great…"_ I thought, having cuts on my face was just what I needed especially since I had the Halloween party in just a few hours. People were bound to question why I had those kinds of cuts on my face, and what was I supposed to tell them?

I didn't have time to think of an answer to that question as water then began spraying out of two pipes, it had some serious water pressure. I didn't really want to get wet right now, since I knew that water would probably burn the cuts on my face. So before the chair brought me through the water I raised my hands up, gasping at how cold the water was, holding my hands up didn't really help though, I still got soaked as the water sprayed off my hands making me even wetter, but to my surprise the water touching my face didn't hurt it nearly as much as I thought it would. But now I was soaking wet, and cold.

" _I seriously hope I somehow get dried off."_ I thought as I started shivering from the coldness. Luckily a second later I heard a wind vent firing up, and then hot air began blowing at me, the force of it not only blew my hair back but it also caused my whole body to be thrown back against the chair. The heat felt nice, if not a little too hot, but at least it was drying me off.

After the vents shut off, a comb came out from the left; followed by one from the right, and lastly one from the ceiling, as they got closer to me I discovered just how close they were to my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut just as they raked through my hair.

" _Please let all this end soon…"_ I thought to myself as something else came down from the ceiling, I looked up at it and saw that it was a mechanical arm holding a bowtie, I gasped as it was placed tightly around my neck.

Finally to my relief I exited out of the tunnel, the chair brought me down a large slope and stopped by a table where Casper was waiting for me.

"What was that?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"The up and 'atem machine," Casper said proudly.

"You couldn't have warned me about the shave?" I asked touching my face there didn't seem to be any blood.

"It shaved you?" Casper asked surrpsied.

I nodded my head.

"Oh Kat, I'm so sorry," Casper apologized, "I kind of forgot about that part."

"Did the razors cut me?" I asked concerned.

Casper examined my face, "just a small scratch on your chin, but it looks like you just scratched yourself so nothing to worry about."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "never bring me through that thing again."

Casper chuckled, "you wanted a shortcut."

"You could have warned me." I said rolling my eyes as I took off the bowtie.

That's the end for this story, I hope you liked it!

Please review!

I don't own Casper


End file.
